Pucker Up
by Aya Madigen
Summary: Even after Soccer Camp Daisuke has managed to keep friends with Taichi, although it all comes for a price.. TaiDai Fluff


Say hello to my second ever Taisuke fic, the sequel to '_SoccerCamp's Little Perks_'. 8D  
Just a short drabble to continue the story.. kind of based off one of my old past-times, well, the playing Wedding's at least!  
Remember, Reviews are love and enjoy! 3

**

* * *

**

**Pucker Up**

"But I'm supposed to be the boy!" the redhead scowled as a girl roughly the same age as him put a slightly see-through white netted veil on top of his spiky hair.

"You're the 'bride'.. that's the girl, silly.." she tutted, waggling one finger like you'd only expect to see from a teacher.. or your grandmother.

"Bu-" he grunted as a hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Just be quiet Dai, I'll make sure to make you a beautiful bride! - Promise!" the little girl beamed quite enthusiastically, skipping around with flowers in her hands, no doubt to decorate the poor boy more.. but it was better than make-up, luckily for Daisuke she hadn't been able to get her hands on some of 'that'. - Today at least.

"Doesn't he.. err, she look beautiful?" the little girl asked finally stepping back to show off her masterpiece to her older brother.

Taichi stifled a laugh glancing over Dai a couple of times from head to toe. He didn't really look that girly, aside from the veil.. and the mass of wilting daisies Hikari had scattered onto the youngster.

"She looks amazing!" he beamed, encouraging his sister as always. Ever since that Soccer Camp where the two boys had met Daisuke had constantly fallen prey to Hikari's attacks.. or at least that's what he'd call them. All he'd really wanted to do was hang around with Tai but Hikari was so convincing and she knew how to make him feel guilty.. another great weapon in her ever growing arson.

"Kiss the bride!" Hikari squeaked, it had to be the longest wedding ever, Daisuke had noted, and he was slightly concerned as to how the only person to turn up at 'his' wedding was Taichi's little sister, not a family member in sight, though he knew Jun would probably have a field-day if she saw his current attire, and what was going on but still he couldn't help but wonder if his real wedding would be so.. empty.. and if it would need Hikari prancing around pretending to be a mass of guests then the priest just to keep the whole thing together.

"No, don't.." Daisuke frowned looking up to Taichi, this had become a regular occurrence since he'd started visiting. Sure, now the boys were closer.. friend wise at least, but they also seemed to be doing a lot of kissing, and not of his own accord, mainly just to humor the little girl who Taichi so loved to make happy.

"Oh come on Dai.." Taichi urged giving him a playful nudge, "Pucker up!" he snorted glancing away after seeing the look of horror and crimson blush that covered Dai's face.

"This is stupid!" the red-head pouted turning away, feebly attempting to pick off a few of the dying flower-heads that had been thrown onto him earlier.

"Then why does it matter?" Tai asked poking him sharply in the back, "I mean if it's so stupid why are you making such a fuss.."

"Because.. I'm supposed to be the boy.." he whimpered giving a sniffle as though he was on the verge of tears, something Taichi had become quite used to now, although Dai's guilt trips never did have quite the same effect as Hikari's.

"Just kiss already!" the little girl shouted collapsing down onto the ground with a heavy sigh.

"It's not fair.." Dai droned, putting on a pout as he glanced back to Taichi, "..I'm supposed to be the boy!"

"So, you think if I were a girl I'd want a husband who was shorter than me?" Taichi mused, grinning slightly.

"I am not shorter, your hair, it just.." he scowled, "..I'm no girl!"

"What if we're both boys then?" Taichi chipped in, still grinning ever so smugly as he awaited a reply.

"I guess that kinda makes it fair.." the youngster toyed with the idea, "..and who needs girls anyway?" he added in quite an up-beat tone.

"Exactly.." Taichi added, spurring Daisuke's mood on, "..so, do I still get that kiss?"


End file.
